Loca por ti One shot
by Bella Cullen H
Summary: Bella ahora es feliz porque Edward regresó a su lado y le cuenta cómo le fue en su ausencia. A veces es más dolorosa la verdad, que una mentira piadosa.  Regalos de Halloween.


LOCA POR TI

Miré sus hermosos orbes dorados. Amaba todo de él. Y él me miraba sonriente.

-Yo sabia que regresarías Edward, el corazón me lo dijo, nadie me creyó. Pero yo sabia que así era.

Me encontraba en mi cama, admirada de la perfección de rasgos de mi amado Edward.

-Sabes, cuando te fuiste, me quedé sufriendo muchísimo, lloraba, gritaba, despertaba en medio de la noche porque las pesadillas eran horrorosas. Pero todo eso se acabó. No más dolor, no más llanto. Ahora sólo felicidad.

Deseaba tanto estos momentos, que se me hace increíble aún.-Su brazos me rodearon y sonreí feliz ante su gélido contacto.

Esta vez no dejaré que te vayas, nada importa, solo que estemos juntos tú y yo.-Sonreí feliz de tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos y el frío me hizo estremecer, peor no era frío. Era placer, dicha, alegría, todo mezclado perfectamente.

-Sabes, todo este tiempo, hice muchas locuras. Anduve en moto, Jake me enseñó, también, salté en acantilado, y bueno… no te enojes amor-le hice una suave caricia en su rostro al ver que se había enojado y preocupado.

-No pasó nada, estoy bien ¿ves? No te enojes amor, yo sé que me quieres y no deseas que nada malo me pase. Pero ya viste, salió todo bien.

Además solo era para escuchar tu voz. Si pensarás que estoy loca pero es verdad. Sabes cuando estaba en momentos de peligro ya sea inducido ó casual, escuchaba tu voz, regañándome, cuidándome, pidiéndome que tuviera cuidado, que regresara a donde estaría sana y salva.

Suena a locos ¿verdad?-Pero Edward negó firmemente. Y luego me abrazó aún más. Y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Victoria vino por mi, y gracias a Jake y sus amigos, no logró su cometido, de las tres veces que lo intentó, una en el bosque, mandando a Laurent, falló porque mis amigos lo acabaron, debo decir que estaba muerta de pánico y ni siquiera sabia de la transformación de los chicos, hasta después que Jake me dio pistas. Y pude comprender que ellos son licántropos, fue un tiempo genial. La segunda vez, fue terrorífico, y pensé que era mi final. Victoria había formado un ejercito de neófitos. Esa vez estaba en La Push y el ataque fue sorpresivo, uno de ellos me tomó y me llevaba como una marioneta, pero Sam y Jake le cortaron el paso. Y deja contarte lo más sorprendente. Cuando los habitantes de La Push se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, comenzaron a transformarse, hubieras visto, mas de veinte lobos enormes, todos ellos, luchando contra los neófitos. Riley el que me havia atrapado, le gritó a Victoria que lo ayudara, pero ella no lo hizo, y todos los neofitos murieron ahí. Me dio pena por ellos, porque de verdad nunca esperaron algo así. Fue una batalla rápida porque con mas lobos, ellos no pudieron hacer nada más que intentar huir, pero les dieron alcance a todos.

Solo victoria, como siempre, logró huir. Y déjame decirte que tardó un tiempo en volver, de hecho yo quería creer que le había dado miedo la manada de Jake y que había desistido, pero no fue así.-me encogí de miedo cuando recordé esos momentos, pero mi Edward me consoló, sus fríos brazos se ciñeron más alrededor de mi.

-No tengas miedo mi amor, yo te protegeré de cualquiera que intente dañarte-me murmuró con ansiedad en su voz. Sonreí porque confiaba ciegamente en él.

-Lo sé. Sólo que los recuerdos, algunos… son nefastos… y dolorosos.-Tomé aire y seguí con mi relato.

Afortunadamente no hubo bajas que lamentar, del lado de los quileutes. Y pude proseguir mi vida, casi con normalidad.

Temía decirle lo siguiente pero era mejor que lo supiera por mi.

-Sabes amor, Jake intentó… que le correspondiera. Si-miré su rostro contraerse de furia pero luego se calmó al momento dejándome continuar, sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, intentó por todos los medios hacer que me enamorara de él. Pobre. No sabes como lo extraño. No por otra cosa amor, si no que él me mantenía anclada a la tierra. Él en esos años de dolorosa separación, fue como mi sol personal, tengo mucho que agradecerle.

Fue justo en esa situación, cuando la tercera vez que Victoria apareció. Estábamos cerca del acantilado. Y el la vio con anticipación, se transformó y Victoria se sorprendió de que la hubiera descubierto, esta vez venia sola. Dispuesta a acaba con esto.

Jacob me empujó a un lado cuando ella brincó hacia mi. Entonces se enzarzaron en una lucha feroz. A pesar de su tamaño y fuerza, Jake iba perdiendo ante esa maldita vampira, fue entonces cuando vi una piedra y corté mi brazo, entonces escuché su aullido. Mi sangre la hizo voltear sorprendida lo que hizo que le diera una infinitesimal ventaja a Jacob, quien por fin le arrancó la cabeza y terminó con ella, para ese momento, los demás llegaban, se apresuraron a hacer una fogata y pronto el olor se perdió en la lejanía.

Jake cambio de fase, pero en su rostro vi dolor. Uno muy grande, no se pudo levantar y pensé que Victoria le había roto algo, fue mucho peor. Con horror vi que lo había mordido en el hombro. Fue cuando aulló. Su dolor se prolongó casi cinco días. Y al final, expiró en mis brazos.

No supe como hice para soportar el funeral. Y cuando en la noche llego deseando morir, te encuentro a ti mi amor. Y todo vuelve a tener luz y color. Siento muchisimo lo de Jake. Pero estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo, y esta vez para siempre.-Me volteó y se acercó a mi rostro donde me dio un beso lento, dulce y luego me recostó contra su pecho.

-Siempre estaré aquí Bella, contigo, siento tanto lo que has sufrido, tanto-su voz quebrada me hacia sufrir, porque él sufría.

-No amor, no estés triste, ahora soy feliz. Ambos somos felices.-entonces me regaló mi sonrisa favorita y me arrulló. Con su suave voz. Así estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me dormí. Ahora libre de miedos, feliz de tener a mi amor conmigo.

Desde la puerta, todo había sido observado por el doctor, y tenia al lado a dos personas más.

-Es una pena, Isabella tan joven, tan llena de vida, así como la ven, repite esa escena todas las noches sin excepción.

-¿Y el maniquí que tiene a un lado?-preguntó el Doctor Carlisle Cullen completamente abatido.

-No sabemos de donde lo consiguió, pero insiste en que es su Edward. No hemos podido quitárselo, se pone furiosa y tememos por su vida. Y como no le hace daño a nadie con eso, decidimos dejárselo. No hemos podido saber más, pues ella esta encerrada en su mundo, creo que el shock por el accidente de su amigo Jake fue lo que la hizo enloquecer. Y no se pudo recuperar.-la tristeza en la voz del medico era genuina.

-¿Y su padre, el jefe Swan?-el doctor les miró algo apenado.

-Murió de un ataque al corazón, después de ver que su hija no tenia remedio. Lo siento, siento ser portador de tan malas noticias. Eso es todo lo que sé.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más Doctor Smith?-le miró Carlisle con suplica, el joven doctor Smith no tuvo reparos, y supuso que el doctor y su acompañante un joven de cabello broncíneo, sería su asistente ó su pupilo. Estos casos siempre eran estudiados un tiempo y luego olvidados. La siquiatría siempre era tan extensa, tan oscura y tan… incomprensible.

Aunque el gesto de profundo dolor del chico le impresionó. Parecía que conociera a la paciente. Aunque , pudieran ser imaginaciones suyas, los licántropos y los vampiros no existen. Vivimos en un mundo racional, de avances tecnológicos impresionantes, hemos ido a la luna y a Marte, siendo lo superiores que éramos, ¿Cómo podía pensar que un cuento de horror, fuera a ser verdad?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este one shot. Es un regalo de Halloween, y bueno que puedo decir. Desde cuando queria hacer este one shot. Espero sus comentarios.

Y bueno, no todo tiene un final feliz, ¿no creen?

Besos y feliz Halloween a quienes lo celebren.


End file.
